


Mistakes

by justaphangirl



Category: dan and phil
Genre: Gayness, M/M, dan is v forgetfull, its rlly confusing, my first phanfic, phil is kind of a little shit, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 17:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12137697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justaphangirl/pseuds/justaphangirl
Summary: This was all because of Dan.It had nothing to do with Phil. I mean, sure he felt the same way but if it wasn’t for Dan’s stupid, clumsy, forgetful nature this wouldn’t of happened.And for once, Dan was grateful for his forgetfulness.





	Mistakes

It was a normal day. Dan was on the couch scrolling through tumblr for most of the morning and Phil was making pancakes. 

That’s when they both simultaneously remembered:

They had a fan meet n’ greet in 30 minutes.

In the center of London.

Dan jumped off of the couch, almost destroying his laptop in the process, stifling a laugh while watching Phil drop the pancake he just flipped.

“PHILWENEEDTOGETREADYRIGHTNOWGOGETDRESSEDGETTHESHARPIESANDSTUFFWENEEDTOLEAVEASSOONASPOSSIBLE” Dan yelled as he ran to the bathroom to take a shower. It was by far the quickest shower he had ever taken. He ran to his room, threw on some clothes (it didn’t matter checking if they matched; they were all black), and grabbed a small journal from his desk drawers. It was a journal that his fans could sign, or he could rip a page out and sign it for them. Or both. Being in such a rush, Dan didn’t bother to check if it was the right journal, and that is where he made his largest mistake.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Meanwhile, Phil was grabbing different colors of Sharpies from his room and a polaroid camera. He quickly cleaned up the pancake that he had dropped and in mere minutes he was ready. Getting dressed didn’t take very long; he had planned his outfit the night before. By the time Dan was out of his room, Phil was waiting at the door. Together, they ran to the underground of London and made it only just in time. They had a line of fans coming to take pictures, and that's when Dan and Phil introduced the notebook and the polaroid camera. Hundreds of people signed Dan’s notebook, starting from the back and filling up every space on every page. Before they knew it, the meet n’ greet was over. Phil suggested going to a cafe that was down the street, since it was almost lunch time. They grabbed their things and headed down the road, talking and laughing to each other about the event that they just almost missed.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
“OHMYGOD THIS IS SO GOOD,” Dan said with his mouth full of what he called the best burger in the world. Phil laughed quietly and bit into his burger.

“Mmmmm! You’re right!” he acknowledged.  
Dan stood up from the table. “I need to use the restroom. I’ll be right back,” he said while walking away.

As he left, Phil noticed that he left his notebook on the table. “Well, he wouldn’t need it in the bathroom, would he?” he said to himself. “And now I get to look at the signatures!” 

Not remembering that they signed back to front, he opened the book and read the first page: 

//This Journal belongs to Daniel Howell  
Do not read!!!!!//

“Weird,” thought Phil. “But… I know people signed this!”

//So you are Dan, are you not?  
Whatever  
THIS IS NOT A DIARY!!!  
I just can’t say any of this to phil…  
So this is my alternative//

“What can’t Dan say to me? I shouldn’t look, but… I need to know!” Phil flipped the page.

//Let’s start out with the basic fact://

“Hey, Phil? I wanna see the signatures too!” said Dan in the distance.

“Shoot! There goes my chance!” Phil cursed his bad timing, then asked where they should start.

“Let’s start at the back.”

“Oh. Right.”

“Y-yeah, okay!” Phil said nervously as he flipped to the back of the journal.

While Dan pointed out certain signatures, Phil was lost in thought about what that page said.

“When we get back home,” Phil promised himself, “I’ll figure out this mystery once and for all!”  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Soon enough, Dan and Phil were back at their apartment. Dan was set on making a video by the end of the day, and went straight to his room to film. Unbeknownst to him, Phil had already gotten a hold of the journal and was planning on making a video about reading it. Of course, he wouldn’t post it without Dan’s permission, but he wanted to record his reaction to finding out something that Dan apparently couldn’t tell him. Of course, he didn’t script it because he knew Dan wouldn’t want it posted. Obviously, if Dan couldn’t tell him, he couldn’t tell the entire Internet!

Dan almost never takes a break from filming/editing/posting a video, so Phil knew he had time. He set his camera up and pressed start. 

“Hello! So today Dan and I had a fan meet n’ greet and Dan had the idea of having fans sign a notebook. However, this notebook was already used, and I started reading some of the ‘journal entries’ Dan had written. Now, I get to finish it! Let’s begin!”

Phil picked up the journal and began to read in Dan’s voice.

//This Journal belongs to Daniel Howell  
Do not read!!!!!  
So you are Dan, are you not?  
Whatever  
THIS IS NOT A DIARY  
I just can’t say any of this to phil…  
So this is my alternative  
Let’s start out with the basic fact://

“This is where I stopped last time,” Phil stated. “Let’s list a few possibilities:

1.Dan has a secret stash of Pokemon in his closet.  
2.Dan secretly draws Dil x Tabitha fanart.  
3.Dan has a secret crush on someone!

Anyways, let’s find out! I think it’s the first one.”

//I Really like Phil//

“Aww, Dan!” Phil gushed, slightly blushing.

//Like, Really like Phil  
Like I have a crush on Phil.//

“Ohhhhhh. Um, well this video might never be uploaded, and I’m leaving now, so BYE!” Phil said quickly as he jumped up from his bed and switched off the camera. He prayed he wasn’t loud enough for Dan to hear, and opened the book again. Reading through to himself, he found out that Dan was too afraid to tell anyone because of the hate towards the LGBT+ community.

“Aw, Dan… I’m sorry!” Phil said quietly. He paced around his room lightly, thinking…

“I have to do something. And I think I know what I’ll do.”  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
“PHIIIIIIIL! WHERE’S THE NOTEBOOOOOOOOK?” Dan yelled from his room. Phil walked in holding it, mentally going over his plan in his head. 

“Can I read it too? I didn’t read all of the signatures yet,” Phil asked.

“Yeah, sure. You hold it, I’m too lazyyyyyy!” Dan said like a five year old. Phil laughed a little and opened the book from the front.

He acted surprised when he saw Dan’s handwriting. After “reading” the page, he handed it to Dan.

“Uh, Dan… what’s this?” he asked skeptically, trying hard not to smile. “What can’t you tell me?”

Dan looked confused. “What do you mean?” he asked, slowly taking the notebook from Phil. He took one look at the writing and his face turned tomato-red. He slammed the book closed, stood up, and began to murmur to himself while pacing the floor. 

“Dan?” Phil asked, hoping Dan would respond the way Phil thought he would. “What… *ahem*, what was in there? You know, you can tell me anything… don’t feel pressured, though, I-”

Dan sighed, and sat down on the bed. “There’s something I need to tell you.”

“Wow. He’s so serious. I thought he’d be freaking out or something…”

“So… there’s something that I’ve wanted - needed - to tell you for a while. So, um… I-I…” Dan tripped over his words, causing the pink shade in his cheeks to turn bright red. Phil tried his hardest not to laugh and instead tried to offer some words of comfort.

“Are you sure you want - need - to tell me? You don’t have to if you don’t want to, or if it makes you uncomfortable…” Phil said softly, putting his hand on Dan’s. He didn’t need Dan to tell him what he already knew, but it would make things less awkward for both of them.

“I really like you” Dan whispered, staring at the bedsheets. His face was still as red as a fire truck (danISonfire lol im not sorry).

“...What? I-I… I didn’t hear you…” Phil didn’t mean to be pushy, but he wanted SO BADLY to hear Dan say it.

Dan quickly lifted his head, causing his hair to flip onto his face. 

“I said I really like you!” He said loudly. Dan blushed and closed his eyes, looking down at the bed again. “Like, I have a crush on you. I have got a while but I thought you don't like me and people don't like gays and I needed to say it so I wrote it and grabbed the wrong journal today when we left and I forgot they signed from the back and-”

Phil cut him off and hugged him tight. “I like you too, Dan. But it took that journal to make me realize just how much.”

“What do you mean?” Dan asked, relaxing into Phil’s arms.

“You see, I already read up to the part where you said - wrote - that you liked me. I, uh, read the journal a little while ago, but I knew that if you told me it would make things less awkward and, uh… yeah. Sorry…?” Phil looked at Dan in anticipation, hoping he wouldn’t be mad. 

Dan smiled softly. “Do you really like me? You’re not just saying that to not hurt my feelings?” he asked, afraid to believe. He was hurt in the past by many people that he liked, but he never liked anyone as much as he liked Phil. He didn’t want to tell Phil because not only was he afraid of hate towards gay people, but he was afraid of rejection. They fricking lived together; what would happen if Dan confessed and Phil didn’t feel the same way? That would be super awkward, so Dan never said anything. Sometimes, if he was feeling brave, he would drop little hints. He hoped that maybe Phil would notice and feel the same. 

Phil seemed surprised that Dan asked that question. Suddenly, he had a creative response. He put on his most serious and saddened face. 

“No…”

Dan quickly sat up. “Wait what?”

“No, Dan I don’t like you…”

Dan's face drained of color and he looked shocked, seeing as Phil had just seemed so okay with it a minute ago. He looked at him with the saddest eyes he could muster, waiting for an explanation.

“...I love you!!!!” Phil finished enthusiastically.

Dan breathed a sigh of relief. He reached over to hug Phil, but Phil stopped him. Phil placed his hand on Dan’s cheek, staring into his chocolate brown eyes. Dan’s face went red.

“P-Phil, what are you--mff!” His nervous voice was muffled by Phil’s lips meeting his own. The rest of the world, including the still recording camera, faded away, and the two previously oblivious love birds could only focus on each other. Dan's eyes slowly closed and he leaned into the touch, savoring every bit. When the two finally pulled apart, they were speechless. I mean, what are supposed to say when you just kissed the love of your life after recently admitting your feelings for them to their face? What is this, some kind of fictional story where everything magically goes right all the time? Anyway, back to Dan and Phil. Dan was the first to break the silence. 

“So… does this mean, uh, that we… um…” he mumbled nervously. Phil giggled, causing Dan to blush and hide his face in his hands. “God, Phil, stop being so cute!” He squeaked, still shocked by the fact that HE JUST KISSED HIS CRUSH!!!! 

“Yeah, Dan. We can be together now… if that's what you want, of course,” Phil finished for him. Dan stared up at the dark haired man with stars in his eyes. Phil’s sky blue eyes shone right back. Dan smiled, burying his face in Phil’s chest. “Yes! Yes, of course!”

They kissed once more, and as they did, Dan thought back to every time he cursed his forgetful nature. “This time,” he thought. “This time it helped me.”

“This time I'm happy I made a mistake.”

**Author's Note:**

> WELL there we go. Comments and kudos are always appreciated! I'll see you soon my fellow phans! luv u <3


End file.
